


Apple Cider

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: The apple cider was spiked this year, and you've had one too many mugs.





	Apple Cider

Ah, apple cider. Perfect drink for chilly weather. You always started drinking it as soon as the fall temperatures kicked in, and continued having it until well after Christmas. You weren't a huge fan of eggnog; you could never finish a glass, not when it was so filling and sweet.

Valkyrie had been put in charge of the cider at this year's Christmas party. No one seemed to think that was a... questionable decision. To be fair, though, no one really thought she would put so much alcohol in it. Spiked didn't truly begin to describe it.

You were buzzed after your first glass. Loki had immediately noticed, and had surreptitiously cut you off. You were too busy giggling at everything to care, or even notice.

Yes, you were a giggly drunk. Everything was funny to you. Not too different to how you got when you stayed up too late, actually, but maybe you were a little worse when buzzed.

The Santa hat Tony had put on your head at the start of the night was a little too big. It kept sliding down over your eyes, and you kept pushing it up. Sober you huffed every time. Buzzed you giggled instead.

A clock went off somewhere and chimed midnight. You shoved the hat up and out of your eyes and sat up with a gasp.

"It's Christmas," you breathed.

"It is not Christmas," Loki replied.

"It's midnight! It's Christmas!"

"Y/N, Christmas is two weeks away."

"It's Christmas!"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He forced himself to take deep breaths. He wasn't annoyed...yet. Amused was the better word. But experience had shown him that if drunk you noticed this it would only end with you shouting about it and jumping on the couch. Loki didn't want to risk the possibility of you hurting yourself.

You poked his cheek. Your expression was dead serious, like you were sober. "Loki," you whispered.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Merry Christmas bitch."

Somewhere behind you (you weren't paying much attention to your surroundings) you swore you heard Thor laugh _hard_.

He raised his eyebrows. When your expression didn't change, he couldn't stop the corners of his lips twitching up into the tiniest of an amused smile.

Oh, how he wished you hadn't noticed.

" _I made you smile!_ " You shouted. " _Holy shit I made you smile!_ "

You started jumping on the couch, repeating yourself over and over.

"Y/N, get down!" Loki hissed. "You're going to fall!"

"I made you smile!"

He knew what he had to do.

"If you stop jumping, stop shouting, sit back down like a civilized person, I might smile for you again."

You stopped jumping and shouting. "Really?"

He nodded. You sat back down, facing him. Of course, Loki had been made sure to specifically say "might." He hadn't accounted for the puppy dog eyes you'd give him.

Norns help him.

Once again, he couldn't help it. You just looked so damn cute with those damn eyes. He smiled again, a bit bigger than before but not much. You grinned. Then you yawned and laid down, resting your head on his lap. He immediately began carding his fingers through your hair.

"Loki?" You whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Merry Christmas."

Loki groaned. You grinned.


End file.
